


Go For It

by serendipitously



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, M/M, i'm trash, id k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitously/pseuds/serendipitously
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so kuroo works at this convenience store and one day bokuto decides to give him a blowjob in the back room</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go For It

**Author's Note:**

> Fic trade with tumblr user [kohtarou](http://kohtarou.tumblr.com), who wrote [this lovely fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2558963) for me!

The store door chimes, signifying the arrival of a new customer, and Kuroo looks up, surprised someone’s here so late. The store closes in – he glances at the clock – 6 minutes, and people never usually arrive this late. It’s not unheard of, but it’s definitely uncommon.

A familiar face steps through the door and passes by Kuroo, disappearing into one of the aisles. His footsteps echo in the otherwise empty store, and soon Bokuto emerge holding a pack of instant ramen.

"What are you doing here?” Kuroo muses playfully, scanning the chips and paying for them himself. Bokuto probably pulled the five dollar bill from their snack bank anyways.

“I’ve never visited you at work,” Bokuto reasons plainly, shrugging it off like his purpose is obvious.

“If you just wanted to visit you could’ve come at a better time,” Kuroo scoffs. “Or waited until I got back to the apartment.”

“But I wanted to stop by. I can still stay here for a couple minutes, right?” He glances up, a hopeful shine gleaming in his eyes.

Kuroo gives him a onceover before deciding, why the hell not? Bokuto’s already walked the two blocks here, and if he left now, Kuroo would only follow after him a couple minutes later. “Yeah, of course.”

*

He presses Kuroo against the wall, right next to the shelves lined with extra rolls of toilet paper and paper towels for the convenience store’s restrooms.  The janitor’s closet at the place Kuroo works probably isn’t the best place to be getting to and fro with the down and dirty, but it’ll make do. It _has_ to make do, because Bokuto doesn’t think he can wait until they get back to their shared apartment to get a taste of his boyfriend.

He sighs into another kiss, clumsily resting his arms on either side of Kuroo’s head. They melt into each other, Bokuto hungrily swiping his tongue into the other’s mouth. The intrusion is more than welcome, and Kuroo reciprocates it eagerly. They continue this moving against each other, hot and heavy, letting their hands roam everywhere, trying to feel as much of the other as they possibly can.

Bokuto’s head falls onto Kuroo’s shoulder as he rolls his hips forward, enjoying the friction of Kuroo’s growing erection through his pants. _Fuck yes._ This feels great, _fantastic._ But it’s still nowhere close to being enough.

“Ambushing me at work,” Kuroo whispers breathily into his ear, “That’s naughty.”           

Bokuto turns his head inwards to press a kiss to Kuroo’s neck. “Are you complaining?” He takes the other’s wrists in his hands, pressing his body flush against Kuroo’s the best he can in this position as he kisses up his neck to the skin behind his ear.

“Fair – _ah_ – point. We should go ho-“

“Nah,” Bokuto cuts him off with a determined whisper. “I kinda want to stay here.”

A sharp breath sounds in the otherwise silent room when Bokuto’s hands run down the back of Kuroo’s thighs, and _oh god yes._ He drops to his knees, wasting no time as he fumbles with the button on Kuroo’s pants.“Eager much?”

Bokuto looks up at him, a familiar, playful glint coloring his eyes. "C’mon, Tetsu." He draws out the words over the sound of Kuroo’s zipper being undone.  Bokuto unzips it teasingly, _torturously,_ before finally pulling the zipper all the way down. When he finally finishes, the pants fall and crinkle around Kuroo’s ankles. A shiver seizes Kuroo’s body from the sudden exposure to the cold air.

“Damn.” Bokuto looks up at him, eyes almost as wide as his grin, "You have no idea how I long for your dong."

"You did not just say that before sucking my dick.” Bokuto smiles victoriously, ignoring his boyfriend’s remark in favor of acknowledging that, yeah, Kuroo totally just gave permission to suck him off in the backroom of a convenience store, and that’s _amazing._

"Fuck yeah I did."

"I can't believe you."

The air settles around them as the two calm themselves, and Bokuto refocuses himself as he opens his fly. Removing his boxers, Kuroo inhales sharply as the cool air meets warm skin. He holds his breath, waiting for Bokuto to do something with him – _anything_ – and almost misses the obscene way Bokuto’s tongue shoots out and grazes his lips.

“Hurry it up, will you? I gotta lock up soon.” The haughtiness in Kuroo’s voice wavers as his breath comes in raggedy intervals.

Bokuto nods, breaking eye contact and training his eyes downward as he captivates himself with the sex that is Kuroo Tetsurou.

He lets his hands wander along Kuroo’s lower back, tracing circles and swirls into the sensitive skin. Bokuto watches as his boyfriend writhes under his ministrations. “Come on, babe, we aren’t even at the fun part yet.”

Removing his hands from Kuroo’s waist, he goes to work on his erection. There’s a sharp intake of air when Bokuto’s hand grips the base of Kuroo’s dick. Wet lips push against the tip, slowly opening to take more in, and an all too familiar warmth fills Bokuto’s mouth. It’s downright vulgar, the way his lips hungrily suck around his boyfriend’s length, like he just can’t have enough.

The silence is filled with slurps and quiet hums of contentment from the back of Bokuto’s throat. “Ah _\- fuck_.” Kuroo’s hips jerk forward to thrust into Bokuto’s mouth, and he takes it without hesitation. Bokuto relishes in the desire-filled roll of Kuroo’s hips into his mouth, the hand that slides into his own hair (which is probably – no, _definitely –_ messing it up), and in the ecstasy of Kuroo’s taste filling him up.  “ _Koutarou_.”

A whimper leaves Bokuto, his mouth watering around Kuroo’s length as he bobs his head up and down in swift, shallow motions. “Kou.” Kuroo gasps. “ _Fuck.”_ Bokuto sucks him harder at that, tongue swirling around the head of Kuroo’s cock with every upward movement. Kuroo’s head falls back gainst the wall behind him, leaving him relying only on the hand wrapped around his thigh to keep him standing.

Bokuto hums happily around Kuroo’s dick. He looks up at Kuroo, loving the way his boyfriend’s head drops with a helpless whine, the way he can just barely make out the faint flush on his cheeks, the way he mouths that one word,’Koutarou’, silently, breathily, _desperately_.  

Kuroo is all he can focus on, wanting eliciting more of those delicious sounds from his lover’s mouth. “Kou, I’m-“ Bokuto moans as he continues bobbing his head, up and down, until warm come spills into his mouth. The intense pulses wracking Kuroo’s body only encourage him to lap at the oversensitive cock until the last drop of come hits his tongue.

A hand braced on his shoulder, Bokuto looks up at his boyfriend. “Good to go?”

“Yeah,” Kuroo nods back, face flushed as he runs his hand through sweat-damp hair.

“Let’s go home.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i always found it funny when people would put things like "i'm trash" in the notes when writing smut but now i understand


End file.
